America x 2P America
by monytheotaku
Summary: Hey guys! Some of my friends have been wondering waht a 2P x 1P would be like. SO I MADE THERE DREAM COME TRUE! 2P america is very sexy. Very sexy. Please comment if you like!
1. Hello 2P

_"Gonna eat some burgers, ya ya ya! Wanna have a coke, la la la!"_ I hum to myself, walking to the kitchen. 80 burgers, ready to be eaten! I'm surprised I hadn't gained any weight. Well, I guess that's not surprising. I _am _the hero after all. I walked back to the couch, just in tme for my favorite show. Someone knocked at the door. Worst timing ever man!

"Hello?" I open the door, only to see Arthur standing infront of me in tears.

"Alfred," he whimpered.

"Uhhh...are you okay man?" I ask.

"Waaahh!" He hugged me and began to wale. "Francis raped me!"

"Wait...what the hell?!"

"I did not rape him. I simply took advantage of him." Francis walks up to us.

"Bloody frog! Lies!" Arthur waled.

"Dude, calm it!" I peeled him off my shoulders. "Francis, you can't take advantage of people even though there as hot as this dude right here."

Francis laughed in that french accent of his and said, "Ohonhonhon. So you agree with me?"

"I'm just saying that Arthur is hot."

"WHAT!?" Arthur looked up at me. "How could you!?"

"What, even I would fuck you. You do have a certain... how should I put this..."

"Allure?" Francis suggested.

"No not that...what's it called..."

"Sexiness?"

"Ya that. Sexines- wait, no. That doesn't really flow does it?"

"Both of you go to bloody hell!" Arthur screamed, stomping off. Francis looked up at me and I nodded, telling him to go after Arthur.

"Now back to you, my lovely burgers." I plopped myself back infront of the TV. Someone's at the door again, but they ring the doorbell.

"Ya?" I open the door, annoyed. A man about my age, that looks exactly like me stand there. He had scarlet eyes, red hair, and some-what tanned skin.

"Hey BRO!" The man said.

"Do I know you?" I asked him.

"Well you should. I'm Alfred Jones!" He smiled.

"No, I'm Alfred Jones." I argued.

"No I am." He argued back.

"Fine, then what's your favorite food?" I test him.

"Vege Bugers."

"HA! So you aren't me! I prefer hamburgers!"

The man sighed. "No, I'm 2P Alfred."

"2P?" I tilt my head.

"Can I come in?" I let him in. He seemed like a decent guy. Nothing strange about him.

"I'm your so called 'other half.' You see, on another part of the earth, there are people who are called 2P's. Like 2P Arthur, or 2P France."

"Oh, so they're like all my friends' other half's?"

"Ya sort of." 2P Alfred smiles. An akward moment passes by and there's really nothing to say.

"So you wanna play a video game or watch TV?" I offer.

"Well, that's not exactly why I came by." He says, making that weird thinking face that Arthur makes. "You see, I've been watching you."

"Huh?" I say in confusion.

"I didn't really have anyone to love, and you know, it get's lonely."

"Wait what are you trying to say man?"

"I'm saying," 2P Alfred comes up to me and is inches from my face. "That I love you."

"Dude, this is getting kind of weird." I back off.

"Oh, but it's not weird. This is perfectly normal." 2P Alfred smiles in a sadistic way. This wasn't the guy I just met. This looks more like a murderer. "I want you. I need you. I will have you!"

He slowly walks towards me, smiling and chuckling.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure? Because you seem sort of angry? How 'bout we have some burgers? I'll even make you those veggie one's you love so much."

"That won't do Alfred. That's not what I want."

"Then what do you want? I'll give you anything." I begin to panic, walking backwards up against a wall.

"You wanna know what I want?" 2P Alfred asks, nearing closer and closer. He corners me and whispers, " I want..._YOU._"

I run like hell and try to open the door, but it's locked.

"Don't try to escape little piggy." He follows me. I run to the window, but it's shut tightly.

"There's no escape."

Another wall blocks my escape and I'm cornered again. It becomes dark and the curtains are closed.

"Now it's just you and me. Please behave. I don't like working for a good meal." He unzips my jeans and pulls out my limp cock.

"That's not very nice now is it? Guess we'll have to do something about it." He sticks it in his mouth and sucks slowly. Soft whimper escape my mouth. What's happening? I'm the hero aren't I? Hero's never get defeated. He sucks faster, and harder, until I'm almost to the point of cumming. White liquid fills his mouth and I look away.

"Delicious," 2P said. "I can't wait 'till desert." He lifts up my shirt and bites down on my nipples. A cold shiver runs down my spine, but soft warm lips touch my chest. 2P rips off my jacket, and unbutton's my shirt. Lust filled eyes watch me holding back my moans.

"Let it all out Alfred. You know you want to." 2P smirks, biting down on my other nipple. A soft moan escapes me. I can't let this happen! I will not show pleasure in this! It was already too late for that though. 2P's finger had already reached up into my ass, and I moaned louder and louder. I begin to have a weird feeling. A feeling of greed. I want more. More of him. I clenched onto bundles of his hair, moaning his name over and over. I could feel him smile with lust. He stopped and dropped me on the ground. My pants were pulled down, my shirt unbutton's, and my cheeks bright scarlet. I panted hard and heavily, wanting more. 2P flipped me on my stomach and fingered me faster than anyone could. I'm about to cum again, and when I feel like releasing, his hand slips under me and stops it up.

"Bad boy," he snickered. He then ties it up with a cloth and I can't cum at all. "This is your punishment for running."

I felt his hard cock jam inside me. He thrusted faster and faster, making me moan louder and louder. I wanted to ejaculate so much. There was so much semen that was going to come out. He thrusted again with the strength of a bull. I moaned, squealed, even cried. He sits me up against the wall and slowly takes off the small cloth that was keeping me from happiness. I opened my eyes, just the slightest, and semen covered the floor. Over whelmed with joy and pain, I fell over and layed there.

"That was fun," 2P got dressed and neataned up. "Let's do that again some time. Here's my number." He slipped a peice of paper into my pants pocket and slapped my ass. Everything went black from there.

The next morning, I woke up and Arthur and Francis were staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Alfred..." Arthur said blushing. "You're naked."

"So?"

"And there's a puddle of semen right there." Arthur pointed to a giant white puddle.

"Ohonhonhon, he was masterbating to you." Francis laughs.

"Shut up you frog!" Arthur shouts.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I do not know. We came here and the door was opened. We just found you lieng here with this slutty smile on your face." Francis explains bluntly. "Arthurwas very turned on by the way."

"I was not!" Arthur shouts. They argued again. I remember a guy. He looked a little like me. His name was 2P Alfred I think. But what is this feeling? I feel like...as if... _I want him._

To be Continued.

Arthur notes.

America: O/O Why would you... how could you?!

England: America, do you still love me?

America: Of course I do! This arthur obviously has her info wrong!

France: Ohonhonhon! I'd love to see you like that America.

America: SHUT UP!

France: And maybe you two could be side by side, masterbating to mua!

Engalnd: I will murder you! You bloody frog!

America: I'd never masterbate to you.

France: Ohonhonhon! But you will. Every day, I bet you imagine me in a bed full of rose petals, naked.

America and England: I WILL KILL YOU!


	2. Make Me a Sandwich and an Alfred too

"Alfred!" Arthur runs towards me. I was just in the middle of shopping, and now I wonder why I always bump into Arthur and Francis.

"What is it this time?" I ask.

"Francis started to grope me in the cereal isle!" Arthur cries.

"It is not like it is unnatural," Francis sighs, standing and shrugging behind Arthur. "Besides, I cannot help it if his butt is cute."

"Arthur, he's got a point." I sigh, patting his head.

"What?!" Arthur takes a step back in disbelief. "You...you agree with this git?!"

"What can I say, your adorable."

"You bloody twit!" Arthur stomps off again.

"May I?" Francis asks.

"Sure whatevs." I shoo him off. Francis runs after Arthur, and I continue with my shopping. A cold wind passes by, but I'm inside. Why is it so cold all of a sudden? Oh well, probably just the AC.

My hands are filled with grocerries and I struggle opening the door. But it opens by itself.

"I've been waiting Alfred." A familiar sillouete lurks in the darknessof the house. He walks up and grabs my hand. His scarlet eyes lustfilled yet controlled.

"2P? How'd you get in?" I ask.

"The extra key under the mat," He says, taking the bags of groceries. "Here, let me help." He closes the door and we carry the bags to the kitchen.

"So what did you come here for?" I say, trying my best not to blush. It was hard though, the last time I saw him, I was screaming his name.

"No particular reason. I was bored." He says.

Once we got everything put away, I ask him if he's hungry. Not the best question I could ask. He licks his lips and says, "I am a little peckish. Maybe...a sandwich?"

"Sure." I feel myself blushing. I take out some bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese. Before I take out a knife, 2P says, "You can't cook something dressed in that."

"Then what do _you_ think I should wear." That was annoying.

"Here," he hands me an apron. "Wear _only_ this."

"Just this?!"

"_Only_ that."

"B-but.."

"No but's, put it on." He gives me a hard cold glare. I turn around and begin to strip. I could feel his stare, making me nervous and self-concious. Once I tie the apron around my waist, it feels as if I'm not wearing anything.

"Good boy," 2P purrs. "Now cook!"

His voice startles me and I do as he says. But just having him watch me from behind turns me on. I feel my cock rising slowly. This is really bad timing. Suddenly, he gets out from his chair and begins to walk towards me. Every step makes me anxious to know what he'll do to me next. My ass feels as if something slim and long is going in, so I turn around to see 2P standing there, licking his lips. His finger slides out, then in, then back out.

"2P..." I moan softly. Just when I was about to cum, he took it out. I bend over the counter, exposing my ass. "2P...don't stop...please."

"Begging won't work today," 2P opens the fridge. "Today, you're going to be my lunch. And you can't do anything about it."

I watch as he takes out several things. Chocolate syrup, whip cream, cherries, icecream, and a box of popsicles. 2P pulls me by the hair and drops me on the ground. I let out a small cry of pain.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" 2P flips me over on my back. He tears off the apron and takesthe chocolate syrup. Spreading it every where and anywhere, the cold substance sends exciting chills down my spine. Next comes the whip cream. He sprays it on my nipples and on my dick. He finally took the icecream and spread loads of it along my abdomine.

"2P..." I whisper to him.

"What is it?" He says impatiently.

"I want you to eat me up." I stare at him with a wanting face. He smiles greedily and licks me down, cleaning off the sticky substances.

"2P..." I moan louder.

"Shut up Alfred, I don't think I'll be able to hold back if you moan like that." He warns me.

"B-but 2P...I want...more..." I can't help but say.

"Damn it. This is your fault Alfred!" 2P snaps and kisses me roughly on the lips. My moans continue on and on. His warm hands against my cold body. I can feel his teeth bite down on my lips, and another loud moan escapes me. He departs his lips from mine.

"2P...don't stop...please... I want..."

"Want what?"

"I want your dick..." I whisper, putting my body in a vulnerable state.

"Sorry man, but no can do."

"What?" I complain. "But why?"

"I've been doing all the work, so you have to do something for me in return." 2P stares into my eyes.

"That's not fair though!"

"Just shut up Alfred!" I shut my mouth and watch as he unwraps a popsicle.

"W-what's that for?" I stutter, somwhat angry at him.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" 2P snaps at me again. He gives the popsicle to me and says, put this up your ass.

"By myself?"

"Yes." He nods. I face the ground and lift my ass up. The cold dessert sends chills everywhere. But the sensation is wonderful. I slowly insert it and moan softly.

"It's too cold 2P," I complain. "I can't do this."

"Too bad." 2P says, watching me with lust filled eyes. I try stick it further in and the sensation gets even worse.

By now, I'm to the point where the frozen desert is going in and out with ease. 2P waches me, masterbating. His eyes dance in a way that I've never seen them. Happy, ecstatic, joyfull.

"2P, can I stop now." I plead.

"Fine, I guess." He takes out what jow seems to be nothing but a wodden stick. 2P licks it with a greedy grin.

"Kiss me?" I ask, holding my arms out to him.

"Sure, why not?" He kisses me gently this time, holding me in his arms. His warm lips press against mine.

I truely love him.

Authors notes:

America: 2P! Come back for me!

2P: Shhh...you don't want the readers to hear do you?

America: I don't care! Let 'em hear! I only want you!

2P: This is why I love you man!

England: What am I seeing.

France: Ohonhonhon. Thisis wonderful


	3. Happy Valentines Day

"2P...2P..." I moan softly. I'm sitting on my bed, stroking myself uncontrollably. How'd I end up like this? I started wondering if I should call him, then I wondered what I'd say to him. But I got too scared and wimped out. The hero should never be doing things like this, but it's so irresistable. I lay on my back and continue without a care in the world. And moan even louder.

"2P! Please I want you so badly!" I say aloud. And at that moment, I came. My white liquids spread all over my abdomen and somehow reached up to my face. It still didn't satisfy my need. I grabbed a flash light that was almost as big as 2P's dick and pulled the back of my pants down.

"This'll do I guess." I lay on my stomach and stick the bottom of the flash light into my ass. As soon as I got it all the way in, I moved it out, then back in. My moans got louder as my hand went faster, and I rubbed my dick hard and fast until I came again. Still no satisfaction.

"2P..." I sigh.

"Dammit! Just let me come over then!" I hear his voice yell. It came from my back pocket where my phone was. Was he listening in on my masturbation?!

"2P! Why were you eaves dropping!?" I yell into the phone.

"I wasn't you damn horny bastard! You butt-dialed me! Now can I come in or what?!"

"Wait, are you outside?!"

"I've been standing here for half an hour! Now are you going to let me in or not!?"

"There's a key under a loose brick on the stone path. Let yourself in." I hang up and feel my face turning bright red. 2P opens the bedroom door and yells at me, "Don't you dare do that again?!"

"Do what?!" I argue, covering myself up in bed sheets.

"You made me wait out there for half an hour, then you call me and make me listen to your stupid-ass, horny, masturbating moans and groans! And do you even realize what today is?!"

"I don't care about today's date! Why didn't you hang up!?" I yell.

"Today's fucking Valentine's day!" 2P yells, turning a bright red. I stared at him, shocked by the news. I forgot it was February 15th. I looked down at his hands that were trying to hide a bouquet of roses behind his back.

"Shit..." I groan, curling up into a ball. "I can't believe I forgot..."

"Ahem," 2P clears his throat. "Could you put some clothes on?"

"Yeah...sure..." I leave for the bathroom and sit there. How could I forget? I need to come up with something quick. But what? I looked around for a bit, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly, it hit me.

"2P!" I exclaim, swinging the door open.

"Didn't I tell you to put on some god damn clothes?!" He snaps.

"Just get in here for a minute!" I grab his hand and pull him towards me. Then lead him into the bath tub. I turn on the shower and begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Alfred...what the fuck are you doing?" 2P glares at me intensely, annoyed.

"I'm trying to make up for forgetting Valentine's day." I strip off his jacket. As I kiss his neck, my hands slide up to his chest.

"Alfred, you don't have to do this..." 2P sighs. I don't listen and put my hand in his pants to grab his erection.

"Alfred, I'm serious you don't have to do this."

"I don't care!" I yell at him. "Just let me do what I need to and shut up!"

"I didn't come here to have sex you jack ass! I was going to take you out on a-mff!" I kiss him roughly to silence him, while stroking his member fast and hard. Load growls come from 2P, taking in every moment. His hands move up to my neck and play with my nipples. The shower continued to pour cold water over our bodies. I connect my tongue with his and rub both our dicks together, putting him in ecstasy. As our lips depart, I feel a cold wet finger enter my ass, swiftly moving in and out.

"Dammit 2P..." I mutter, pressing my body against his to contain myself. His slippery finger makes me moan and groan, ready to cum. But as soon as I take a step back, I slip. My head hits the bath faucet and I curse.

"Shit...that hurt..." I hold my head in pain.

"Alfred! Are you oka- SHIT!" 2P falls as well and hits his head against the wall. "Dammit! Mother fuckin' wall!"

"Well that ruined the moment didn't it?" I complain.

"It's fine," 2P sighs. "Get out and put some clothes on. I have something to give you."

I watched him get out as I turn the shower off. Once I put on my clothes, which were dry thankfully, I find a very wet 2P America standing there. His arm stretched out to me, holding a bouquet of roses. In his other hand, is a heart-shaped box.

"Happy Valentine's day..." He says, staring at the ground with a bright red smile.

"Awww! 2P man! You're the best!" I give him a big bear hug. "Now I feel so bad! I didn't get you one!"

"Don't worry," 2P pulls me away and looks me in the eye. "Because you're the best Valentines gift a guy could ask for."

He pulls me in for a long kiss, but it's interupted by the door opening.

"What the hell!" I hear Arthur's voice. "Why the fuck are there two bloody Alfred's!?"

"Ohonhon~!" Francis laughs. "My dream has finally come true~!"

"W-wait..umm... I mean...this isn't..." I stutter and cannot find an explanation.

"Hi the name's Alfred!" 2P walks up to them and shakes their hands. "Well, 2P Alfred. I'm Alfred's so-called copy."

Arthur stands there with his jaw hanging.

"Wait, if Alfred has a copy...I must have one too!" Francis exclaims. "Do you know him 2P Alfred?"

"Francis? Oh sure. Not such a friendly guy though. He smokes alot too and is very lonely."

"What? Aww~." Francis whines in dissapoint meant.

"What about me?" Arthur asks, shyly.

"Ya I know Arthur too. Strange guy. He's always eating cupcakes. Lots of cupcakes. And he wears alot of pink and has pink and blue eyes."

"Bloody...hell." Arthur leans his head against the door.

"Can you guys get out? We're kinda havin' a moment here." I say impatiently.

"But I want to watch~!" Francis smiles greedily.

"OUT!" I yell. Arthur drags Francis along with him and out the door.

"Shall we continue?" 2P asks, stripping before my eyes.

"I'm all yours." I stretch out my arms, inviting him to feast on me.

Happy Valentines day~!

Authors Notes:

England: Noo! America was supposed to end up with me! Me I say!

France: It's okay mon cher. You still have mua~!

England: Go the hell away you git! Can't you see I'm having a moment here?!

France: But England, can't you see how I really feel? *holds Englands chin*

England: Let go of me! *tries to push away*

France: *kisses roughly*

England: Mmmm! France- mmmmmm!

5 minutes later

England: France I want more of you! MORE!

France: What a greedy little child, no?

1 hour later

England: I hate you! I can't beleive you did that!

France: Ohonhonhon~! That was magnificent!

America and 2P America: *Nosebleed all over the place* (BTW: looking through the window to watch)


End file.
